


Who's been eating my chocolates?

by Swanqueen7928



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen7928/pseuds/Swanqueen7928
Summary: Swan-Mills Family One Shot. Someone has been eating Regina's very expensive chocolates. She gets her wife to interrogate their children and they eventually find out and it's the last person Regina expected it to be.





	Who's been eating my chocolates?

"Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, Erin Elizabeth Swan-Mills, Avery Grace Swan-Mills get down here this instance."  
Regina stood at the bottom of the stairs and tapped her fingers on the banister. Emma heard her wife's voice and knew she needed to see what their children had done this time. Emma attempted to push herself off the sofa, since she had hit the third trimester it had become harder and harder to get around. She tried again and this time she succeeded, she headed out into the hallway and found her wife stood there with her arms crossed.  
"You full named our children, that's never good. What exactly have they done this time?" she asked.  
Regina didn't say a word she just held up an empty box of chocolates.  
The first of the children to appear at the bottom of the stairs was Henry, a few seconds later he was joined by his sisters. Henry had just turned 17 and over the years he had become quite the young man. Emma and Regina never expected to have any more children after Henry but when they found out they were having a baby, they were over the moon but when they found out it was twins both women had spent the whole 9 months panicking. They had lucked out with Henry he was the perfect kid and they were both worried they wouldn't get that the second time around. Erin and Avery were as they expected, nothing like their big brother. Being the product of true love, both girls were born with magic and like their blonde mother they had a hard time controlling it. Last Christmas they didn't get the puppy they asked for and decided that Henry would make the perfect replacement and well, he spent two days as a German shepherd until they figured out how to turn him back. Avery was Regina's double, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes and defiantly had her mother’s temper whereas Erin was all Emma, she had curly blonde hair, green eyes and was completely laid back. Henry adored his sisters and they felt the same about him, their mothers just hoped the new baby was welcomed with open arms as the twins were very vocal about them not wanting a new baby in the house.  
Regina held the empty box of chocolates in front of her children.  
"Can anyone explain what this is?"  
"A box of chocolates" Henry joked.  
"I'm aware that it's a box of chocolates Henry, would you care to explain why this particular box of chocolates is empty?"  
Henry just looked at his mother’s and shrugged his shoulders. Regina really hated it when her son went all moody teenager on her but what did she expect that's exactly what he was.  
"Girls any ideas why this box of very expensive chocolate is empty?"  
"Nope, I didn't eat them" Erin huffed.  
Erin was the younger of the two, she had a very big sweet tooth like her mother and usually couldn't keep her hands out of the snack cupboard.  
"Avery?"  
"Wasn't me."  
Regina turned to her pregnant wife.  
"If you would my love."  
Emma's super power of knowing when people were lying worked every single time on their children, well at least with the twins. They had once let slip that their uncle August's nose grows when he lies and told them that Emma could always know when they are lying. She waddled over to her children, she stood in front of Henry and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Kid, was it you?"  
"No Ma, I don't even like mum’s posh chocolates."  
She stood in front of him for a couple more seconds until she decided he probably was telling the truth.  
"This one is telling the truth."  
"Told you it wasn't me; can I go back upstairs now?" he asked.  
"While you're down here you might as well set the table for dinner" Regina replied.  
"Fine" he huffed.  
Henry stepped down off the bottom step and Emma swatted him on the back of his head.  
"Drop the attitude kid!"  
He stormed into the kitchen leaving his mothers to finish their investigation. Emma tried to kneel in front of her daughters but quickly realised if she got down, she wouldn't be able to get back up.  
"Go back up a few steps until your both as tall as me."  
Both girls jumped up about three steps until their faces were in line with their mothers.  
Emma decided to start with Erin, it was always easier to tell if she was lying, especially as she would look to the ground and shuffle back and forth.  
"Sweetie, mummy won't be mad if you ate her chocolates she will just be mad if you lie about it" Emma explained.  
"Well, I will still be mad if you ate them" Regina huffed.  
"Regina, not helping."  
"Fine, I won't be mad if you ate them, I will just be sad as your mother bought me these back from Belgium. These are very expensive and very hard to get hold of."  
"It wasn't me mummy, I promise" Erin cried.  
Emma looked over to her wife and shook her head.  
"Off you go then sweetie, go help Henry get ready for dinner."  
Emma ruffled her daughter hair and Erin hopped down the stairs all the way into the kitchen.  
"Well kid, it's just you left. Did you eat mummy's chocolates?"  
"No, I, didn't. I think it's very disrespectful to eat other people things, especially when they were a gift" she huffed.  
"You can tell who she takes after" Emma joked.  
"Darling, back to the task at hand" Regina ordered.  
"No, it wasn't this one either."  
"Either you've lost your magic touch or our children have got extremely good at lying."  
"Well, there is a third option."  
"What's that?" Regina asked.  
"You might have eaten them and just forgot."  
"Yeah mum, you're blaming us and it could have been you" Avery mocked.  
"Avery Grace Swan-Mills I suggest you go and help your brother and sister before you say another word that could end up with you being grounded."  
Avery jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.  
"Miss Swan, I think I would have remembered if it was me."  
"Mrs Swan-Mills I think you mean. I haven't been Miss Swan for a very long time. I'm not saying you did but there's nobody else that could have."  
"Sorry darling, you know how I get when I'm tired and hungry" Regina sighed.  
She didn't mean to take her mood out on her wife or children but she had been so stressed recently that she hadn't really been sleeping and it was really starting to affect her.  
"If you promise to give me a foot rub later, all can be forgiven."  
Regina walked over to her wife, placed one hand on her protruding stomach and used the other to brush hair away from the blonde’s ear.  
"I promise to give you more than a foot rub" she husked.  
Emma's whole body ached for her wife's touch, with this pregnancy making her constantly tired and Regina being busy at work they didn't have much alone time.  
"I like that idea."  
Regina kissed her wife's cheek then headed into the kitchen to see all three children sitting on the kitchen counter while plates, cups and cutlery flew around their heads.  
"When I said set the table I meant the three of you, not your magic" she shouted.  
The girls jumped, lost their concentration and the flying objects came crashing down. The plates smashed everywhere, the cups cracked and the cutlery ended up in the fish bowl.  
"The three of you clean this up right this second and then you can head upstairs until I call you."  
"What did I do?" Henry asked.  
"You let them do it, you're just as bad as them if not worse. You know we don't like them using their magic unsupervised" Regina snapped.  
Regina rubbed her fingers over her temples, she could feel a headache staring to come on. She stormed off to her office leaving Emma to supervisor the clean-up. After the kids had cleaned up, Emma warmed up some left-over lasagne and sent them into their play room to watch TV. She hoped that there wasn't any more trouble tonight. She walked over to Regina's study, pushed open the door and there she found her sleeping wife. The brunette was asleep on the leather sofa, she had budget reports on her chest and her glasses were on the tip of her nose. Emma picked up the budget reports, took the glasses off her wife's face and kissed her forehead.  
"Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauty."  
Regina opened one eye and raised her eyebrows.  
"Sorry, bad choice of words."  
Regina sat up and kissed her wife's cheek.  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep, where are the kids?"  
"I fed them and their currently in the play room watching tv. How about you go have a nice bath and an early night."  
"I can't, I have so much to do" she sighed.  
"That was an order Mrs Swan-Mills."  
Regina stood up and was just about to head out of her study when she was knocked over by her three very hyper children.  
"Shoot, sorry Mum."  
Henry pulled his mother to her feet and kissed her cheek.  
"It's quite alright dear, what are you three so excited about?" she asked.  
"The twins drew you a picture and I finally finished my model of the town and we wanted to show you both" he explained.  
Regina headed back over to the sofa and sat next to her wife. Henry left the study and came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a huge 3D model of the whole town and Regina couldn't believe her eyes. He had made every shop, house and person look so realistic.  
"Wow, kid, that's..."  
"Dear, I believe you've made your mother speechless."  
"First time for everything" he joked.  
"I helped glue the trees" Erin boasted.  
"I made pongo" Avery bragged.  
"Well we have three very talented children."  
Emma finally found her words, she knew Henry was talented but this was on another level.  
"Kid, this is amazing and I'm so proud of all the hard work you've put into it."  
"Thanks Ma."  
Erin and Avery jumped in front of their brother nearly knocking the model from his hands.  
"Watch it" he yelled.  
"Sorry, but you've got to look at ours now."  
Avery handed Emma and Regina a piece of paper and even though it wasn't the best drawing it was still amazing to them.  
"Wow, girls this is incredible."  
"There's Ma, you, me, Erin, Henry, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Neal and Aunty Meredith" the girls explained.  
"What's that little love heart shaped thing?" Emma asked.  
"That's the new baby, we know your scared that we won't like it but we are going to love it so much and protect it like Henry protects us."  
Emma's eyes start to tear up as did Regina's. No matter how much hard work their children were, times like this reminded them just how lucky they were.  
"We love it girls. It's getting late so how about you head upstairs and we will be up to tuck you in."  
"It's okay Ma, I can put the girls to bed."  
"Thanks kid."  
Henry picked up Avery, swung her over to his back, then picked up Erin and placed her on his hip.  
"Night mums, we love you" the three called.  
"We love you all too."  
Regina looked at Emma and smiled.  
"I know, we really do have great kids."  
"Come on Mrs Swan-Mills let's head to bed."  
Both woman went upstairs, got changed and were in bed asleep within five minutes. Today had been exhausting and they both clearly needed a early night. Emma rolled over, stretched her arm out and tried to feel for her wife but Regina wasn't in bed with her. Emma had a feeling that Regina couldn't sleep and was probably downstairs doing some work. She grabbed her t-shirt and made her way downstairs. She peered her head into Regina's study but there was no sign of her wife, she noticed a light coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and there was her wife, sitting on the kitchen counter eating a box of chocolates.  
"So, you blame our children and you’re the culprit" Emma joked.  
Regina didn't look up from the box of chocolates or even say a word. It was like she didn't even know Emma was there. Emma waved her hands in front of her wife but still Regina didn't move. Emma come to the conclusion that with all the stress Regina was under, she must have started sleep walking and well, sleep eating as well. She knew you shouldn't wake a sleep walker but she decided she needed to wake her wife. She grabbed a cup of water and started to flick drops onto Regina's face. After about 5 minutes, Regina finally came around.  
"Emma what the hell are we doing down here?" Regina asked.  
"Well, babe, I've figured out who’s been eating your chocolates."  
"Who?"  
"You."  
Regina couldn't believe it, she blamed her children when all along it was her.  
"Darling?"  
"It can be our little secret" Emma replied.  
Both woman started to laugh, cleaned up the mess and then went back to bed. They knew tomorrow would be just as tiring, but no matter how tiring, they wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
